


Johnnybobs

by Vanitylove4ever



Category: Emmerdale, vanity - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanitylove4ever/pseuds/Vanitylove4ever
Relationships: Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield
Kudos: 13





	Johnnybobs

Charity and Vanessa had been been fighting for day’s about everything and sometimes nothing but now they hardly spoke to each other they only talk when it was about the kids with either a yes or a sure.  
Things got bad one night because they fought in front the little ones something they said they would never do. They actually didn’t mean to fight in front of them see what had happened was the arguing had been heated they said things to each not knowing that the little guy’s was standing upstairs the hole time by the time they realized it they froze Suddenly Vanessa snap out of frozen thought looked at Johnny he look back at her got up and left to his room.  
She went after him feeling guilty on what he had seen hey little man she said as she walked in can we talk he nodded yes am sorry you saw me and mommy charity fighting but I promise it will not happen again. He just said ok and with kissed him and left.  
A few day later they had made up but Johnny was being awful he had kicked Mose pinched Noah and he destroyed Sahara homework and when he was with Tracy he would not listen to her he was being so disrespectful. He came home daycare there was a note pin in his T-shirt when Vanessa taken his jacket off she was in shock to say the least what do we have here Mr looking at with a serious face he just shrugged his head. Go upstairs and play I’ll be up in a minute.  
Vanessa got her phone texting charity “we need to talk “  
Charity was at her when her started buzzing got it out of her pocket “we need to talk” a text from Vanessa that doesn’t sound good she thought to herself. Charity came home right away hey babe I got your text what’s going on. Vanessa said I think we have problem it’s Johnny he came home with a note JOHNNY our Johnny charity said am afraid so I guess his been acting up in school well did talk with him no I don’t what to do his never been like this his also been fighting with the kids he pinched Mose kicked Noah and Destroy Sarah homework and not listening to Tracy oh wow babe why didn’t you say anything well I thought he was going through a phase where is he upstairs I’ll be back wait were you going am going to have a talk with him.  
Upstairs was Johnny laying in bed look at the ceiling hey Johnny Charity was in his room we need to have a little chat she sat on his bed what’s this I hear that you have been acting up Johnny looked at charity trying to give her those puppy eyes knowing well when he does that he won’t get trouble with charity oh Johnny that will not work on me today what’s going on.  
Darn it he thought to himself mmmm you don’t love me and mommy anymore charity was in shock on what came out of his mouth Johnny. Johnny I love you and your mom you guy’s are my world why would you think that I heard you tell mommy that we should leave oh Johnny you heard me say when mommy and I was arguing he nodded yes well I didn’t mean anything I said to mommy just when sometimes me and mommy don’t agree on things and say things we don’t mean but look at me you my world you are my Johnnybob who is going to defend me when mommy is Tickling me or who is the perfect cuddle buddy I love you so much now I don’t want to hear or see another letter from your teacher got that Johnnybob now come and give the biggest hug ever am sorry mommy charity he said as he gave her the biggest ever.  
Charity went downstairs she saw Vanessa looking nervous walking all around the living room she seen charity looking at her charity rapped her arms around Vanessa what happened Vanessa said why was he acting up did he tell you charity simply just nodded am sorry Vanessa. Charity said Vanessa was confused for what she said well from what Johnny said he over heard when we was fighting when I told you to leave with Johnny. So that why he was acting up yupe well let’s not fight in front of them charity said better yet let’s no fight at all leaning and placing a kiss on Vanessa lips


End file.
